A Undefeated Man
by hsm753
Summary: Ezio looks out at the ruins of a forgotten city, only to catch the eyes of another.


**An Undefeated Man**

The river's edge looked peaceful compared to the sight before him.

Ezio stood in awe as the dust circled in the air, the pillars old formations about to crumble any second. It choked him for a few seconds, his eyes watering not just with tears, but with a hint of anger as well. He coughed some into his fist before striding his legs over the saddle, hopping down from it and landing safely on the ground.

He was now standing in front of the mythical city. A place he thought he'd never expect to turn to.

A noise startled him, only to look over heating his Horse's whining as it pushed its hooves into the dirt, circling more dust around the two. Ezio shielded his face and patted the horse's mane, managing to feel his tough bristles of hair on his skin as the steed calmed down with a small snort.

"I mustn't bother you much longer." Ezio rubbed the Horse's mane gently before looking up at the city again. "You are just as old as I am."

He now noticed all of the city's streets were covered in grass and piles of dirt with rotting leaves and various materials. It's walls were cracked, beaten up with powerful forces. Their brown texture was now a milky green, vines and dirt covered them all around. Black scars scraped across the middle of the walls, bringing Ezio only to a sight he'd long forgotten.

He walked slowly towards the gate, only now the metal was twisted and burnt. A small hint of clothing appeared stuck under it, letting Ezio know he was now standing at the entrance of his former home. Monteriggioni.

It was once the most safest place in the world. Now it laid in ruins thanks to the Roman army and their cruel leaders.

Ezio choked again. This time on his own tears as they streaked down his face, once more showing his weakness. He tried to hide it. But knew he couldn't hide his feelings for long.

The mess of the place brought back the painful memory of his beloved Father, who now would've been much older than Ezio, hanging limpness from the ropes that ended his fruitful life.

"Father," Ezio whispered. That day was the most painful. "Father."

Federico was beside him, his eyes wide with a scared look as he watched the man pull down on the lever. A symbol of death. Petruccio, the youngest, innocence in his eyes as he watched his family die, their necks snapping from the pressure of the rope. He was not apart of the plans cruelly intended to cast his father's reputation into darkness. Rodrigo Borgia. Oh...how many names must Ezio call him to end his hatred for the murderer of his family.

Now, he was about to choke once more. The images of his Father and brothers were still fresh in his mind.

Ezio tried to look up at the remains of his masterpiece, which you could say he helped rebirth.

The Horse's whining quick snapped him out of his thoughts, bringing his eyes back towards his steed. He looked at the Horse, its legs tired and body too big from eating grass. He couldn't watch this horse suffer any longer.

He turned away, looked at the brink of his forearm, and clenched it tightly until a small blade appeared from the glove on his hand. He looked at the blade, its edge still sharp and crusted with old blood.

"No," He said aloud. "No. I cannot watch you suffer anymore."

Ezio listened to the Horse's sharp snorts and hooves stomping long enough to feel his voice break with a sob. He felt more tears streak down his face, feeling his own body shake at the very thought of what he had to do.

The minutes turned into painful seconds as he leaped around on his feet, twirling almost in mid-air, and brought his hands into a defensive stance as he lunged his own body into the cold. He felt his heart pumping. Blood turning. A feeling he felt many times before.

 _"I hate you!"_

The voice made Ezio stop in his tracks, slamming his feet hard on the ground as he tried to maintain his balance. He caught himself just in time, as he realized his body was arched to its side, his legs ready to pounce once more. But he didn't lift them as he tried to straighten out his body, his breath quickening from the echoes of the voice.

 _"I hate you, Ezio!"_

Ezio's heart beat fast, not just from his movements. He felt a cold chill over his body. The blade was already in-between his Horse's eyes, ready to plunge into his skin.

"Who are you?" He asked. "Who's there?"

The Horse snorted in Ezio's face, causing Ezio to jump back and feel the effects of his muscles turning sore as his legs buckled under him instantly. He fell to the ground, a loud thud echoing from his voice as he yelled in pain. He managed to sit for a few seconds, realizing he was now on the ground in front of his horse, breathing slowly and checking his movements. He started to collect himself, bringing his legs forward, but the sound of the voice stopped him, _"Enough!"_

"Show yourself!" Ezio yelled, bringing his hidden blade to his face.

"You shouldn't be afraid of me, Ezio."

 _"I hate you!"_

Ezio grew confused. Now there were two voices.

"What's going on?" He asked himself.

"Do not be afriad...I am here to guide you."

Ezio managed to catch a sharp light in the midst of the dust now circling around him, turning into a twirling sea of clouds of debris floating in the air. A cyclone of sorts. He sat amazed at the sight before him. The movements of the cyclone were too strong for him to muster the strength to stand up. He managed to look around and notice his Horse was nowhere in sight.

"Where-" He began.

"Ezio," The second voice was that of a calm woman, speaking loudly over the cyclone. "I have been with you for awhile now. I have seen your actions and how you've managed to engage in combat with your Creed. But be warned...you aren't to touch this land."

"This was my home at one time..." Ezio said, almost a whisper.

"This was your home, but now it is the home of a new kind of hope."

"What are you talking about?"

The woman's voice didn't utter a sound. Only the winds of the cyclone grew louder.

 _"Please! Ezio!_ "

Ezio looked around, his own head swiveling left and right continuously, the first voice entering his ears again. "Who are you?"

 _"Brother! Listen to me! Is that what your capable of?"_

Ezio listened to the voice. It sounded so familiar.

"I wanted to show you this, Ezio," The woman's voice spoke again. "This is what he's capable of."

"Who?"

 _"Ezio!"_

"Don't you recognize his voice?"

Just then, a gulf of light entered the cyclone, twirling around the edges only for a few seconds until breaking free of the sea. The light turned into a dark cloud, then slowing down the cyclone's speed, and soon Ezio watched in horror as a man emerged from the flames of light.

The man had a glow around his body, a golden frame of confidence, smiling down at Ezio. He looked as if he was old enough to see the carnage around him, but too young to understand. His face was full of delight, almost as if he'd never experienced pain before. But something else triggered Ezio when he discovered the man's clothes were covered in small, white feathers. That familiar trigger turned into shock when the man's face looked very similar to his own.

"Petruccio?!" Ezio shouted.

"Yes, my brother," The man spoke. "It is me."

"How-How are you able to see me? You and Federico...our Father..."

"I was indeed killed by something I couldn't understand," Petruccio's voice sounded calm and steady. "I was once afraid of the world around me. Our streets were filled with so much violence, so I found comfort in collecting feathers to avoid that world."

"Yes," Ezio looked at his brother with a smile. "I remember."

"I collected feathers only to keep myself from living in the actual world, but I couldn't hide from it forever. They found me in my room the day the guards came and took Father with them. Federico tried to save me, telling me to run, but I didn't. I stood in fear as Father and Federico were now bound in chains before me. After that, I became aware that the world is not what I believed it would be."

"I tried to save you all," Ezio managed to sit up on his knees. "I tried to save our family."

"He saw you in the crowd." The woman's voice returned.

"Who is that woman, Petruccio?" Ezio asked.

"I am not the one to answer that question, my brother," Petruccio said. "I only came here to stop you from doing something you'd regret."

"What are you talking about?"

By this time, the cyclone had slowed down and started to gently move in the same spot again and again. Petruccio stood in the center of the cyclone, not fazed by the raging winds or the floating debris. His golden glow continued to shine past all the darkness.

"You couldn't bare the fact of those people bringing down the city of Monteriggioni. You hid that feeling for years and now it has come back to haunt you."

"I found out who was behind it and killed them." Ezio said proudly.

"Yes," Petruccio smiled. "I have seen your plots of revenge against every man who hurts those around you. Father would be impressed."

"He would be proud of me." Ezio whispered.

"Ezio," The woman's voice returned once more, this time louder than Petruccio's. "Your brother stopped you from killing your Horse, for what you see is a older creature, but we see a creature with so much more to guide you."

"My Horse is sick." Ezio said, bringing his head down.

"Brother," Petruccio spoke. "Please spare your Horse! He isn't afraid of death and neither are you."

Ezio looked up slowly and stared at the older version of his brother, now catching Petruccio smiling at the man before him.

"I collected feathers because they become scattered in the wind, as do people. They scatter about in cities with their lives, and you scattered blood all over temples and churches just to find the people who hurt others." Petruccio looked sad as he spoke.

"This was my calling, Petruccio," Ezio said. "You and I were both too young to understand at the time, but now I fully understand the path our Father took for us."

"Ezio," The woman spoke up. She was still invisible to the two men. "Your Brother has been watching you ever since his death. He has joined our cause to watch over others to protect them and nurture the things they love. We were unable to protect your city of Monteriggioni, but we can protect you as we've always have."

"I still don't understand what you are talking about." Ezio said in confusion.

"You are undefeated in your quests when you fight against trouble, and your feelings shouldn't allow you to feel troubled. You are undefeated now and you always will be. " The woman said, a tone of calm in her voice.

"I must return to the other world, Brother," Petruccio said, staring at his older brother. "I will meet you again when you need me. I love you, Ezio."

Ezio paused a moment to recollect all the words he was hearing. The Woman's words were that of wisdom and encouragement, but Petruccio's sounded more calm and enhanced.

"But why did you scream out that you hated me before?" He asked, confused.

"I'm sorry," Petruccio calmly explained. "I was trying to stop you from slaying your Horse. I'm glad me and Minerva got to you in time."

"Minerva?" Ezio grew even more confused. Who was Minerva?

"Goodbye, my Brother." Petruccio said, waving his hand.

"Wait! Petruccio!"

But just as Ezio began to spring up from his sitting stance, he watched as his brother disappeared into the cyclone's own walls, the remaining specks of light shining as it floated down towards the Earth. The ground became covered in the specks only for a second, as the magical pieces floated into nowhere. Ezio remained were he stood, trying to recollect everything that just happened.

He looked down, realizing his hidden blade was still exposed. He calmly clenched his fists only to see the blade return to its hiding spot within seconds. Then, he heard another noise in the distance.

"Petruccio?" He asked aloud.

When he looked up, he saw a figure standing in the distance near him. He smiled when he realized his Horse was staring at him, pounding its hooves on the ground and snorting while moving its head. As if it had been cured.

Ezio smiled and looked back at the remains of Monteriggioni, the dirt continuing to spill into the air, and decided to look at it for another minute or so.

 **The End.**


End file.
